


An Epilogue of Sorts

by writing_everday



Series: A Coffeeshop Narrative 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Set 5 years after the last chapter of A Coffeeshop Narrative. The boys are back in Lima drinking their usual coffee orders.





	An Epilogue of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but add to this verse!

They had been dating since Blaine’s freshman year and now here they sat in the same coffee shop they had met in celebrating the end of Blaine’s freshman year of college. There were doubts and worries of their relationship making it through the dreaded long distance when Kurt was accepted in the New York school of his dreams but they did it. It wasn’t all smooth and there were times where both boys felt completely alone in their separate worlds. However, Blaine didn’t feel alone today as Kurt squeezes his hand. 

The Lima Bean was empty, which was understandable given that it was a Tuesday and 2 o’clock in the afternoon—too late for lunch traffic and too early for high school dismissal. Also, Blaine observed, the pouring rain was likely keeping customers at bay. The couple was in no rush to leave despite Kurt’s car being parked in the first available space meaning they weren’t likely to get soaked. It had been awhile since they’ve had a moment to themselves. Usually on weekends, a roommate was home or they were attending some event together or if they had made a trip to Lima parents and old friends stopped them from being completely alone. 

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt asks. “And be honest.” 

“Okay.” Blaine is drawn from his thoughts by his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Do you ever think what if?” 

“What if what?” 

“What if we hadn’t met because you left your phone here? What if the Lima Bean didn’t bring us together? What if you hadn’t asked for my number that day? What if—”

Blaine cuts him off. “—Kurt in every universe I would’ve asked for your number, you were and are so breathtaking I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from asking if I tried.” 

Kurt looks down at his mocha with a shy smile and a blush creeping up his neck. Blaine loved knowing he could still make Kurt blush with his words after five years of dating. 

“But to actually answer your question, I think we were always destined to meet. It would’ve happened anyway somewhere else or maybe it could’ve happened here still just differently than it did that day.” 

Kurt nods with Blaine’s answer and sips his coffee. 

“I have to agree. Fate would have intervened.” 

“Can I tell you something?” Blaine goes right into his story without waiting for Kurt’s reply. “I saw you before you saved my phone.” 

Kurt’s interested is certainly piqued. As if his full attention wasn’t already on Blaine, it was now a 110% focused on him. 

“When? Where?” Kurt questions. 

“Still here, with Mercedes, who I didn’t know at the time obviously.” Blaine laughs a little remembering. “It was a fluke that I was even here. Warbler rehearsal had been pushed back so I had time to sit and enjoy my pre-rehearsal caffeination. As I was stirring sugar and creamer into my drip, Mercedes tapped my shoulder and asked me to pass her some sugar.”

“Where do I come into this story?” 

“Patience,” Blaine teases. “I saw her telling you something and Wes interrupted my staring—” 

“Stalker.” 

“—but I saw you stand up and leave together. And I remember thinking ‘he’s cute’.” 

“Just cute? Wow, to think I call you my boyfriend.” 

“Kurt, I barely saw you and I didn’t think anything of it.”

“I’m kidding. You’re cute too, you know.” 

“Only cute?” 

“Maybe adorable,” Kurt smirks. “In all seriousness, I think that story proves we would’ve ended up meeting anyway.” 

Blaine nods his agreement. 

“I’m glad we met so early on so I can spend as much time with you as possible. Calling you my boyfriend is one of the highlights of my life,” Blaine tells him. 

“I wanted to talk to you about that too,” Kurt says, pulling his hand away from Blaine. 

“About what?” 

“Being boyfriends,” Kurt clarifies. 

Before Blaine has a chance to panic, Kurt keeps talking. 

“How would you feel about being fiancés instead?” 

Kurt sets a black velvet box on the table and opens it so Blaine can see the simple silver bands inside. 

“Will you marry me?” Kurt is asking as all the blood rushes to Blaine’s ears. 

“Oh my god, yes of course!” He exclaims, covering his mouth with his hands. “Of course I will!” 

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand again and takes one of the rings from the box to slide onto his ring finger. He moves the box closer to Blaine and extends his left hand. 

“Would you do the honors?” Kurt asks. 

“Fiancés,” Blaine replies, slipping the ring onto Kurt’s finger. “I could get used to it.”


End file.
